


Skyfall (Vid)

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When the Skyfalls and it crumbles we will face the difficult times ahead of us, together.</em>
  <br/><em>If you decide otherwise I'd still follow you to death and beyond. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall (Vid)

Music: Skyfall

Skyfall is by Adele, originally. The version I've used here is by Sam Tsui.

_Why?_

When I first listened to Skyfall, which was sung by Adele, I could picture the scenes of Sweet Revenge over and over again. But something wasn't right. I needed the voice of a man. Then I came aross the version by Sam Tsui. The first time I heard him singing Skyfall, I knew I got my song and the man!

The Vid is about Hutch and what he's going through after Starsky was fatally shot by Gunther's people. After seeing his partner been gunned down, for the first time in his life, Hutch believes that this is the end of me and thee. Hutchs' world is falling apart, and he's ready to follow Starsky, where ever Starsky decides to travel, next.

January 2014

Hutch POV


End file.
